Starshine
by Sylverbraid
Summary: When Kim is severely injured doing her job she receives a helping hand from the strangest of places. KiGO.
1. Chapter 1

Starshine

I wrote this a while ago and just found it. I figured I would put it up and see if there was enough interest in me continuing it. Please let me know what you think. On to the show.

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the rest of the characters belong to Disney. This is a non profit story hence I have nothing to take so please don't sue me.

Sometimes the smallest oversight can change your life forever. Take for instance the small box that was marked for destruction but because of a non observant clerk and a hurried inventory something that should never have seen the light of day again was instead shipped to a place it should never have gone. We will see the contents of said box shortly but for now let us take a side trip to a location that will be a place of interesting things indeed.

Drakken's latest lair somewhere in the Smokey Mountains

Kim Possible was making her way though yet another air duct in yet another lair for yet another world domination scheme. She was a little annoyed with this as she was also a bit annoyed with her best friend/sidekick at the moment.

Said individual had gone and forgotten his anniversary with his girlfriend and was now in Japan trying to get back in her good graces. The end result was that she was preforming a solo infiltration into the heart of her arch nemesis' employers headquarters.

It was widely speculated that the only reason Shego wasn't running things with Drakken as her sidekick was the fact that she hated having that much responsibility, whatever the case Shego was her arch nemesis and everyone knew it whether they admitted it or not as was the case with Drakken. He refused to see that he was always paired off with Ron whenever the four of them faced off.

Kim shook her head to clear it of the sidetrack it had gone off on. She had been called in by Global Justice when they had gotten wind that Drakken was up to something and that could only mean trouble, the fact that they didn't know what he was up to upset the red head slightly. For all she knew they had picked up him ranting about his jars of gerkins and their stubborn lids again. It had happened before; it took Shego three weeks of almost daily taunting before she let Kim off the hook for that one. It was odd and she wasn't sure of when it happened but she and Shego had come to a kind of peace with each other and their respective jobs. When they weren't on the clock they could sometimes be found on the phone talking, naturally using burn phones so that they could not be traced.

More then once they had actually met and spent time together, mostly chewing the fat and sparring. It was hard for either of them to find someone that could really relate to how unusual they actually were. It was a risk for either of them to get caught by either side so they were infrequent meets at best but it kept them both happy for the most part. When they met on the clock they went at it like there was nothing between them, hey just because they were becoming friends they both had competitive streaks a mile wide and took pride in their work.

Ron had an idea that these meets went on and while he didn't approve of it he couldn't stop Kim. He had tried once and had learned that he would rather fight a pissed off Shego then a pissed off Kim Possible any day of the week and twice on Sundays so he turned a semi blind eye while making sure that neither one got too hurt.

Drakken had long ago figured it out but did nothing to dissuade Shego, he really did feel she was a part of his evil family and since she still fought with Kim just as hard when they were in the middle of a caper he saw no problem with her sparring with the goody two shoes. Heck, maybe one day Kim would come to their side and he would welcome her into the fold, he knew it would never happen but you had to have hope. Yes Drakken knew, hey he may be loopy but he is a genius and he could always tell when they had hung out because Shego was pleasant to be around for almost a week afterward. It was the best time to talk her into going to steal stuff actually because she was relaxed and did so much better.

Kim knew all this and still enjoyed coming to foil a Drakken plot. It was just that today something felt off and she really could have used Ron here to reassure her that everything would come off as it usually did.

As she came to the next bend in the duct she saw a vent before her and could hear Drakken boasting about his newest plan for Global conquest or at least Canadian conquest. He had yet to let go of the idea it should be called Drakkenadia. As Shego snorted in response to his yammering in her opinion Kim had to stifle a laugh because she could almost see the look on Shego's face from that noise.

She readied herself to jump down and engage in the usual round of fighting when the latest annoyance occurred, the duct she was in gave a sudden shuddering groan alerting the two villains in the room that they were not alone before giving way completely and dropping about twenty-five feet to the concrete floor. Kim, caught totally off guard by the suddenness of it took the full brunt of the impact and nearly passed out from the pain of at least three ribs breaking and possibly her right arm as well.

Shego had to dive away from the falling hunk of metal and heroine and was regaining her footing when she heard Kim cry out in sheer agony. She whirled to see that Drakken had heard as well and was already moving to inspect the collapsed duct, a look on his face that if she didn't know better was one of concern.

She moved to help her friend as even though they were on the clock this would have stopped anything either of them would have been doing anyway. When she reached Kim she realized that the redhead had already lost consciousness and was bleeding from several places. She moved to rip the ducting apart when Drakken put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Shego wait."

"Screw you Drew! She needs help now and I don't care if we are supposed to be enemies, I know she'd do the same thing!" Shego spat back as she resumed her stance.

"I meant you should wait until we make sure moving her or removing the ducting won't injure her further." Drakken calmly explained.

She stopped and looked back at him, incredulous at what he had just said.

He continued since he now had her attention "I know that you two have been meeting every so often, there is no need to deny it; I'm actually fine with it to tell you the truth. I've come to be fond of her in a certain way as well, she never does more then she has to when she stops us and while things get destroyed it's never like when those Global Justice apes blow up everything just because they can. I want to help her as much as you do so let's be as gentle as we can getting her out of there. Think of it this way, she'll owe us one." he finished while smiling slightly, a genuine smile.

She nodded, not sure of how to feel right then and in silence they began to assess Kim's condition and the best way to extract her.

After several minutes they had managed to cut enough of the duct away so they could gently lift Kim out of the destroyed metal and carefully got her to the infirmary without her waking up.

Once there Shego shooed Drakken out so she could dress Kim's wounds, hey she was at least going to give Kim the benefit of being cleaned and her wounds dressed by a nurse who knew what she was doing and without a male hovering about.

After the infirmary door closed Drakken had a thought, this would be an ideal time to test the new healing agent he had ordered and he could claim that if it didn't work right he had used his nemesis as the test subject. That would clear them with the villains and if it did work he could say that he was forced to by Kim's friends and that he had no choice. With that clear in his mind he made his way to the lab that the package was stored in.

Twenty minutes later Kim came around to the feeling of something being pressed against her forehead, she belatedly realized that she hadn't been dreaming about having that fall when the pain caused her to gasp . Alerted that her friend and fellow combatant was now awake Shego pulled back the washcloth and looked at Kim with a relieved look on her face. "Welcome back Kimmie, you gave Drew and I a right good scare back there. You do realize there are easier ways to take a day off right?" she quipped, trying to keep the mood light for her ward.

"Oww.. don't make me laugh Shego, it hurts too much right now. What happened? The last thing I remember clearly was being in the air ducts and then there was this noise and then pain. The next thing is here." Kim semi pled/asked.

"Well let's see here, Drew was in the middle of a rant when we heard the air duct give way, which was odd because we aren't in the middle of anything and then bang that duct came down and dumped a broken Kimmie right in our lap. Seeing you like that isn't something I want to repeat anytime soon cupcake, just so you know." She paused and shuddered slightly. "Anyway, I was about to tear you out of there when Drew pipes up and talks me into taking it easy and to get you out slowly so as not to make things worse. He then told me he knew about our meets, that made me worry but then he actually said he was alright with it. After we got you out he helped get you here and then I kinda kicked him out so I could clean you up and dress your wounds."

Kim took all this in and then reached for Shego's hand with her left hand. After Shego took it Kim smiled "Thank you, both of you. I'm sorry that I interrupted a day off since you weren't doing anything. I guess it was another gerkin moment for GJ, I swear they like sending me out on goose chases sometimes. Where is Drakken now? I'd like to thank him as well."

Shego shrugged "Honestly I have no clue, after I shooed him out you pretty much were my world pumkin. Wow that sounded bad hun? Anyway, Since you are now patched up and those painkillers should be starting their work I'll go look for him and contact your hacker friend...speaking of friends, where the hell is your goofy shadow? I figured he'd have been right behind you freaking out hardcore."

Kim shook her head as best she could with the pain "He forgot he had started dating Yori a year ago and so he is in Japan to try and make amends. I think I might have landed on my Kimmunicater so unless you have a line to Wade I don't really want to know about it might be difficult to get a hold of him without someone else finding out. Ohh I think the painkillers are kicking in, I'm a little lightheaded. I'm gonna rest for a little bit and then we can figure it out."

Shego nodded as she backed out of the room so she could find Drakken and soon. She didn't want to tell Kim but she was in a bad way, Shego had managed to set the broken limb but she also had four broken ribs and unless she was terribly mistaken there was some internal bleeding. She needed serious medical attention and there was no way they'd be able to get her to it in time. Drew better have something up his coat sleeve because she refused to think of a world without her redhead... had she really just put it like that? Hell, she'd worry about the possible implications of that later; Possible implications?

She ran into him less then two minutes later as he rounded a corner with a syringe in his hand filled with a slightly glowing pearlescent fluid. She would have sworn it looked familiar if she'd had the frame of mind to pay it any real attention, as it was she was nearing a panic state as Kim's condition really started to sink in. "Drew we've got to help her! She's bleeding internally, there's no way we can get her proper medical treatment in time!"

Drakken was a bit taken aback at his sidekicks reaction to what was going on at first but quickly remembered where he was going and what he had in his hands. "I might have something that could help Shego. It's an experimental quick healing serum. I managed to get a small sample and was holding onto it in case you got severely injured again. It's supposed to accelerate the natural healing by up to ten times normal so it may be able to help her. It's worth a shot."

She nodded and they were off. In no time they were in the infirmary in front of Kim who was already out cold and looking paler then normal already.

Shego blanched to see her Kimmie in such a state. "Drew use that stuff aready, she's getting worse!"

Drakken hesitated for a moment "Shego, I just want to emphasize that this is experimental. I'm not even sure it will work properly or at all really. I hadn't had time to even examine it properly. It migh..."

"It's the only thing we've got that might help Kimmie Drew! If we don't even try she'll die and I'm not letting my pumkin die!" Shego whirled on Drakken and he could see the look of desperation in her eyes.

That look told him everything he needed to know and as he brought the syringe to the redheads arm he asked Shego a simple question "Does she know how you feel about her?"

Just as he pushed the plunger he looked Shego in the eyes and she realized that not only had she just told her boss that she cared very much for her arch rival and nemesis but that he knew what that could mean in the future. "Drew..."

He smiled a small sad smile as he removed the now empty syringe "Just don't wait until the last moment Shannon, you don't want that haunting you."

Composing himself he stepped back towards the doors "We should know if it's working shortly, just be sure you know what you want. Both from her and yourself because it won't be easy but it could be the most important decision of your life. I'm going to go to my lab, keep an eye on her and let me know if anything seems off."

She just watched him leave unable to do anything for the man who had gone through something similar to what she now faced and hadn't had the miracle he may have just given Kim. He had lost his love without her ever knowing. He was right though, if Kim pulled through this she would tell her how she had fallen for her regardless of if Kim returned the feelings or not. At least she would know she had tried.

Thinking about that she turned towards the object of her affections and noted that she already looked a little more flush. Checking more closely she realized she could almost see the color returning to Kim's face and that the bruising around the arm was going down. It looked like the serum was doing exactly what it was supposed to, maybe even a little better then that.

She turned to tell Drew the good news when she saw the syringe and caught part of the writing on it. She reached over and picked it up to get a better look at it and when she did she nearly screamed when the lettering became clear to her.

It read: T.H.S. Batch #4

She looked back to her Kimmie now with a look of horror on her face as she realized what was happening to her and knowing that she was helpless to stop it. Even as she looked she could see the tell tell signs of the serum at work, the tightening of the body's muscles, a slight shudder as bio-electrical impulses coursed through Kim. She knew what was coming and she had to get everyone clear of what was going on. No one was going to die this time if she could help it.

She rushed to the door and hit the evacuation button so hard it cracked under her palm but the alarm activated warning of a biological attack and warned that everyone should evacuate now. She then made a mad dash for Drew's lab, he couldn't have made it all the way there yet.

Sure enough she ran into him as he ran back towards the infirmary less then three minutes later "Drew, We need to get out of here now!"

He looked at her dumbfounded "Shego what is going on why is the bio alarm going off? Where is Kimberly?"

"We don't have time for inane questions Drew! I'll explain what I know on the way out and Kim is the problem, now RUN!" She yelled as she drug him towards one of the escape pods.

As they reached it there was a deep bass thump from somewhere behind them before Shego shoved Drakken into the pod and triggered the eject button before slamming the door on her surprised employer. "Shego!? What are you doing?"

She looked at him before it lifted off "I'm going to get my Kimmie. You were right Drew, you were right. If we survive this I'll tell you what happened."

The pod began to rocket towards the opening in the ceiling with Drakken's wail trailing away "SHEGOOOOOOOOO!"

Once it was gone she turned and took off towards Kim as fast as her legs would carry her while she thought about the irony that what was happening to her friend was so similar to her own changing that it could be off the same page.

She knew as soon as she saw those letters that things were going to change, she wondered for a moment if she had noticed the lettering earlier if she would have stopped Drew from giving that serum to Kim. She slew that off instantly, yes Kim might hate her for what was happening to her but at least she'll be alive to make that decision. She couldn't believe that any of what they had used on her and her 'brothers' still existed let alone had fallen into Drakkens' hands for this to have happened.

If she believed in destiny she would swear that it had a perverse sense of humor what with gifting/cursing Kim to the same fate as her after all they had been through and all the promises of not trying to change one another. Well that one's right out the window now.

Almost there now she thought about the experiment that had done this to her, the super human program that she and the others had endured and only a handful had survived. Not everyone could handle what your body had to be subjected to during the change, she had no doubt that Kim would make it. She was already beyond peak human and was skilled beyond her years, this would only make her more then she had been but that would be part of the problem as well. She would have to adjust to being so far above human that she may as well be a demi-god by comparison, at least that is how they had all felt. Maybe Kim would be better then that, she was so much better then anyone but Shego knew. Shego had come to know the Kim that Kim held back from the world, the warrior that could humble an ego as large as Shego would admit she had, the woman that even the stars envied for her beauty.

This was no time to wax poetic, Kimmie needed her, she could hear the screams of the change she was going through and damned if Shego wasn't going to be there for her girl even if Kim didn't know that part.

As she burst through the doors she was assailed by the brilliance of a small nova, almost pure white with a tinge of blue. There was Kim in the middle of it in sheer agony. Shego had already pulsed her own power to cover her so she was protected from the raw energy that was destroying the lair around them. Moving to cradle Kim she spoke to her " I'm here for you Kim, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you through this."

Kim seemed to have heard her as the screaming subsided Shego could hear her over the roar of their powers unleashed " Shego? Please help me... I'm scared and I hurt so much."

Shego did something that two days ago she would have never believed, she pulled the woman she had been smitten by to her and kissed her "I'll never leave as long as you want me with you Kim."

Kim just nodded and stayed where she was, the pain seemed less when she was near the pale green woman and she had much to think on besides the pain and malestrom of destruction whirling around them.

As Shego held Kim close she thought about the syringe that started this and couldn't decide whether she should curse the project it was from or bless it. The Transforming Homo Sapien Project.

She had been in the second group to go through the procedure, batch two. She realized that the syringe had said something different. Batch Four. She looked at Kim, just what would happen to her? She didn't care as long as she was right there with her. Things were about to change in major ways and not just for Kim.

That was when the second wave of raw power erupted from Kim and Shego both, bathing the area in a torrent of energy that it obscured everything within the crater that had been made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters of the Show Kim Possible. Those belong to Disney. This is a non profit fan writing for enjoyment purposes only.

Wade had made frantic calls to GJ and Ron when Kim's Kimmunicator registered a violent vertical drop before going dead. Kim's life signs had also gone crazy at the same time so Wade knew that she had been severely hurt in what could only be a fall.

Ron and Yori had stated they would gear up and leave immediately having answered in an obvious state of being disrobed much to their chagrin. Once they had been given all the details Wade switched over to Dr. Directors' private comm channel that he had hacked into for just such emergencies.

Elizabeth Director was busy going over an after action report when her screen was suddenly filled with a face she had come to know as Kim's computer guru who continued to stymie every effort her best minds in IT did to block him out.

She sighed "Yes Mr Load. What can we do for you?"

Wade nodded "Kim was sent out to Drakken's North Carolina lair at your behest and something has happened. I'm not sure exactly what but her communicator is down and just before it went offline her vitals were all over the place. I think she is very injured and needs help."

She blinked at his intensity "Mr Load, I don't know to what you are referring. There has been no request from us to Mrs Possible for her assistance today. At least that I am aware of. Let me check the records."

She turned to a different computer moniter and checked the logs of the last day. Nothing came back matching what Wade had described. She then turned back to tell Wade this but instead of his face she found herself staring at an authenticated request for Kim's assistance. She noted the date and time stamps on it before Wade spoke. "Ma'am I ALWAYS check to make sure she is not being led into a trap by her enemies doing exactly what you thought might have happened. This was sent from your system with proper level clearances. If it wasn't sent with your or your commands consent then we have a larger problem then I thought."

She was already contacting the command center to get the entire facility secured as Dr. Director realized that if a mole was indeed in GJ this may not be the only breach of security that had occurred. "Dobson! I want a full lock down and containment of all departments ASAP. We may have been breached and I need anyone leaving this facility to be fully vetted by me beforehand. Any agent sent on a mission in the last two days needs to check in and verify both objectives and targets. Extract any agents that need securing and make sure that they are properly debriefed before being allowed of site."

She turned to Wade again. "I will see who is in the area to help with attending Mrs Possible but it may be several hours before I can get anyone out. I am sorry but this is bigger then your friend. Goodbye Mr. Load."

Wade watched both infuriated and helpless as Dr. Director got up and moved from view to take command of the chaos he had inadvertently brought to light. The more he thought about it, the more it ate at him that he may have sent his friend and teammate into a trap.

As he began to feel himself spiral into a self incriminating funk he tried to think of who else he could contact to help Kim as it was obvious Global Justice was too busy to help a single freelance hero who had saved their bacon more then once and even with whatever Ron and Yori managed to procure they were still hours out. As he picked through his own mind at almost unbelievable speeds he came up with several people all at once. Joss and the twins immediately sprang to mind as well as possibly Team Go. Team Go had at their disposal one hypersonic jet; let alone the abilities that each brought. With the twins capability to invent on the fly and the skills Joss had been working on they just might be enough to handle whatever they found at Kim's last known location.

No sooner had he thought this then he had hacked into the mainframe of Go tower. Turning on the video screen in the main hall he found that his breach had been detected as he had hoped by one of the Go twins who now looked up at the very large chocolate colored face on the viewscreen with a somewhat surprised expression.

Wade wasted no time "Wego, Kim needs Team Go's help. She was possibly sent into an ambush in Drakken's lair in North Carolina and her communicator is offline. She appears to have suffered severe injuries from what I can tell and GJ is dealing with a major internal breach so they can't help. I need you to get the rest of the team and pick up three others who can be of help in the rescue effort in case something goes even more wrong then it already has. Ron and Yori may meet you there if they can get transport, they are in Japan. The three you need to pick up are Jim and Tim Possible and Joss Possible. The twins are home in Middleton and Joss should be at their ranch in Montana. I will upload specifics into the nav computer on the jet. Please hurry."

Wego blinked as he assimilated all that Wade had just dumped on him before he looked at the console to see where the rest of the team was. He looked back up at Wade "We don't normally leave the region but with all that she has done for everyone we cannot and will not sit this out. You have our aid Wade, next time though you could just call. We will be airborne as fast as we can."

With that Wego hit the call to action alarm that Hego had named the Go signal and ran towards the launch pad to prep the jet.

Wade cut signal and patched his way into the Possible household through the network he and the twins had set up a few months ago. They fully intended to help Kim at some point and were really through in prepping what they could think of. This didn't always work in their favor but it helped right now.

He located them in their basement lab and made contact "Guys; Kim's in trouble and needs your help!"

They looked up from what they were building which looked like a black vehicle of some type "We know Wade. We had your system tied into ours so we know who you contacted and what went down. We will hash out our grievances with Global Justice later. We can get Joss and probably still make it there before Team Go but just let them know that we could still use the hand just in case. We are maybe three minutes out from getting airborne so we will keep you informed. Thanks for being who you are man. Don't worry about beating yourself up over this, even the best of us can be used and you have always been there for our sister. We know you have her back and ours just like we have yours."

Wade sat there for a moment absorbing all that had just been said and realized that having heard what the twins said actually did help him not punish himself as much. He still felt like he should have caught it if it really was a trap but they were right. Everyone can make a mistake. It is what you do afterwards that shapes how you handle it. He intended to make it as right as he could. In a deeper part of his mind he thought _'Woe be it to whomever did do this for there shall be a reckoning'_.

He got to work contacting Team Go with the amended askance and then went to track down Joss.

He first called the ranch after finding the number had popped up on one of his secondary screens that he realized either Jim or Tim had done to speed up the process. Those two were scary smart and coming from Wade that was saying something. After two rings a male voice filtered in over the speaker s " 'Ello?"

Wade blinked for a moment until he recognized the voice "Hello Mr Possible, this is Wade; Kim's friend. Is Joss there? Kim really needs help and the twins are on their way to pick her up to help if that is okay sir."

Slim looked at the receiver like it had eyeballs for a second before turning and hollering at the top of his lungs out the back door "JOSS! GIT YOUR TAIL IN HERE AN GIT THE PHONE!"

Once that was accomplished he spoke at normal volume again "Young'n, I know you're that there hacker friend o'hers so I'ma ask ya ta tell me what in tarnation happened afore I turn the phone over ta Joss. Ya best git ta speakin."

Wade spent the next two minutes giving Slim the condensed version of what had occurred up to this point and had just finished when Joss came in from the barn "Pa what is goin on that ya need ta holler at me like that?"

Slim, who had a grim look on his normally smiling face handed her the phone saying that he had a few things to gather up and leaving the room. She looked at her father oddly because he never acted like that before placing the phone to her ear "Hello?"

"Joss, this is Wade. Kim's in a bad way and the twins should be in the air by now and on their way to your location for pickup. I guess that your father is coming along as well from what I could tell. I'll let him and Jim and Tim fill you in. Just bring your A game because anything could be going on where she is right now. Just so you know, Team Go is also going to be helping on this but I am going to let your dad 'run herd' on this. I'm trying to patch into a satellite and see if I can get a view of the lair where she was last before her Communicator went down."

She was dumbstruck for all of two seconds before she got her wits about her "Wait just a dern minute. Where was Ron durin this? He let her run roughshod inta a lair by herself and no backup? What were they thinkin?"

Wade had to remember that this was a shock to the younger Possible female before he snapped at her. He took a calming breath before speaking "They thought it would be a simple recon mission or just a quick infiltration mission as she knows both Shego and Drakken very well and can more then handle herself against them. She had not wanted to bother anyone else and time was of the essence so she went in alone. Ron was in Japan dealing with personal issues and is on his way back to the states as fast as he can and he is bringing backup as well. You all will still probably beat them there but hopefully they will be there in short order."

Joss however was yet to be derailed from her tirade "I mean what were y'all thinkin? Ya shoulda never let her go in thar without someone ta back her up an..."

"DAMMIT JOSS! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? YOU THINK I JUST LET MY BEST AND ONE OF MY ONLY FRIENDS RUN INTO A POSSIBLE TRAP AND NOT KNOW THAT? I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THAT SINCE THIS STARTED AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO POINT IT OUT TO ME!" Wade blew up on the now mortified girl who figured out with the explosive rant that had been directed at her that maybe she had leapt over a few boundries.

She stammered for a moment thinking about the fact that the young man on the phone with her was at least three years her junior and had more experience with what he has done to help coordinate rescue efforts and anti global domination schemes then men three to four times his age and because of that she had reacted as if she were the juvenile here. He likely blamed this on himself and was still holding it together enough to figure out ways to get Kim the aid she needed. Most people would have broken down at that and thanks to her he had reached his breaking point.

"Wade... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I'm just really scared and you didn't deserve that. I will do everything I can to help if you still want me on the team." she stated very humbled.

Wade was fighting through tears now and if Joss had been able to see that she would have felt even worse then she did. He took several shuddering breathes before he was calm enough to speak, hoping that his voice wouldn't crack "Of course you are still on the team Joss. This is a bad time for everyone and I can't blame you for how you feel. I think once this is done I am too. I don't know if I can handle this anymore. The.. The twins should be there before long so you should get ready. They can guide it from there. Good luck." With that he disconnected the call and broke down completely all alone in his soundproof room.

"Wade? Wade are ya still there?" All Joss got in response was a dial tone. She knew she had messed up and messed up big time. From what she gathered Wade had just quit and she had a hand in it by pushing him too far when he needed someone to be a supporting friend. She knew she was going to have to try and fix this later but she needed to also get her head in the game of helping her cousin and for that she needed to gear up. She headed upstairs to change.

She had finished and come down to find her father had geared up in an ARMY digicam outfit he got from somewhere and had a rutsack over his shoulder with a large rifle on one side and a 1911 A1 strapped to his other side. She got the feeling that this wasn't the first time he had worn this particular setup and the look in his eyes made her slightly nervous for some reason.

He nodded at her and looked like he was about to say something when they heard a set of engines coming in hard and fast. They both ran to the window to see a large black vehicle reminiscent of a cross between a humvee and a next gen fighter jet come to rest near the barn and the twins pop out of a side hatch.

They exited the house and the boys came to a stop staring at their firearm toting uncle before he turned and hit a remote that shut the ranch down as what looked like blast doors swung into place over the windows and doors. He then continued up to the vehicle "All right boys, we got a mission so let's get ta packing. You two will stay with the vehicle when we get there an keep us abreast of th' situation on the ground and air around so we can respond ta whatever we may encounter. Let's move!"

With that he slid in through the open hatch before Joss and the twins followed him. Once they were all aboard they strapped in and powered up. Jim turned to look at his uncle and older cousin "We will be there in about half an hour. The Passage can do close to mach 14 in atmosphere as far as we can tell and this is it's first sub orbital launch so it might be a bit bumpy. We may have 'borrowed' some Lowardian technology and reverse engineered it." The last bit was due to the incredulous looks he got from them both.

Tim spoke up from the other pilot's seat "I have talked to Team Go, they should be there in about 35 minutes give or take. They are pushing their jet as hard as they can so it looks like we may be arriving around the same time. I just hope Kim is going to be alright for that long. We still don't know what we are up against and just after Wade patched a satellite through to up he disconnected all communication. He was really upset."

Joss hung her head at that. This didn't go unnoticed by her father but he let it slide. He had heard at least part of that conversation and he knew she felt bad enough as it was. He expected that once they were are done with whatever happened here today she would be visiting Middleton for a few days. In fact he would probably insist on it.

That was twenty eight minutes ago. Jim and his brother looked on in horror at the image they had just seen from the satellite feed Wade had repositioned to monitor the lair. The lair that had just suffered what appeared to be a massive explosion towards the lower section of the now non hidden structure.

They had seen several escape pods launch not long before the blast that seemed to still be glowing.

Was it radioactive? A quick check told then that while there was more radiation then normal background it wasn't near danger levels. At least not yet by their calculations. It was an odd glow as well. It seemed to be a pale green with swirls of light blue and pale white.

As they closed the distance the Go jet winged in from their north, still a distance off but very noticeable against the green of the mountains. They were almost on top of the remaining structure when they noticed two very nondescript helicopters baring in on their location. No radio chatter whatsoever which they all thought odd especially Slim. "Boys, try hailing them and be ready to move if this goes like I think it might."

They looked to their uncle and he held a countenance that they had never seen before having never faced real combat. It was cold and calculating like he was taking in lots of variables and digesting them on the fly. They turned and did as he asked "This is The Passage on a rescue mission for Kim Possible. Please identify. We repeat please identify."

The copters response was swift and if not for Slim's earlier warning would have been deadly as both opened up on the craft with 30mm autocannons.

As they banked to avoid the deadly rain of lead Slim was already trying to figure out what their options were. "This oversized toy of yers have anything offensive?"

"Yeah but never tested." Jim groaned out from the g-forces of their maneuver as they re-stabilized above the helicopters.

Slim just grunted "Well then this would be a grand time to test them."

Tim visibly shuddered "We could kill them with those."

Slim nodded "Well they are intent on killing us it would seem so unless you want to find out if the afterlife is real I would suggest you return fire!"

Jim turned on the targeting computer for the blasters they had reverse engineered and powered them up. "We will only get a couple shots off with the power supply we have before it begins to affect the main systems. I hope this is a lot like all those space sims you like Tim."

As Jim forced the Passage into a strafing path of the two helicopters they had regained their barings on the craft and started firing again.

Jim took aim and let loose a devastating volley from the cannons which hit the first copter dead on mostly vaporizing it and grazed the second in the rotors which caused the copter to plummet to earth since it no longer had any lift. It hit and was engulfed in a blast all it's own as the ordinance on board detonated on impact. Apparently they had armed a pod of missiles to shoot at them but never got the chance.

Both young men were on the verge of being violently sick when Slim clapped them both on the shoulder. "I know how you feel guys but right now we need to try and find your sister. Do you think you can hold it together that long?"

They looked at him and then each other before nodding and trying to pull themselves together. Kim needed them and they wouldn't; no couldn't let their sister down.

Jim was the first to be able to speak "I think they were headed towards the glow. I think we need to see what they were after. It might be important and who knows if more are on the way."

Just then Hego hailed them over the comm. "We saw everything. Are you guys alright?"

Slim thumbed his mic "Yeah, yeah we are alright. Can you see if you can spot any other craft while we secure the area?"

"Can do." was Hego's reply before the Go jet assumed an overwatch position.

As they set the craft down near the craters lip they noticed that the glow was slowly fading away. They took another reading and the radiation was almost nothing but background now, it was safe enough to open the hatch.

Slim nodded and the twins popped the hatch and he exited, rifle held at the ready in case anything hostile decided to pop it's head up.

He moved from cover to check over the lip and what he saw made his mind boggle just a bit. He scanned the area again and called for Joss to come help him and for the twins to keep watch.

Joss jumped out and came to where her father was securing two ropes to descend into the crater before looking down and putting her hand over her mouth.

There in the middle of the completely glass smooth at least 15 foot deep crater were the woman she recognized as Shego holding onto her cousin Kim. Both were apparently unconscious and both were with nary a stitch of covering between them.

Last but certainly not least is that BOTH of them were glowing.


End file.
